Interlude Culturel
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: Vous avez deja essaye de faire jouer une piece aux personnages de Harry Potter ?
1. intro explicative

Pour remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de m'envoyer des reviews pour ma fic D'un point de vue à l'autre, j'ai décidé que toutes les centaines de reviews (sinon c'est trop de boulot lol et comme cela j'ai beaucoup de temps pour écrire) je ferai une "parodie" d'oeuvre littéraire ! Car je trouve que c'est trop trop gentil de m'encourager à écrire...

Donc bientôt (d'ici 30 reviews je suis optimiste de nature), vous découvrirez une version barrée de... Roh ce serai bête de gacher la surprise héhé... Je ne dirai (ou écrirai) rien ... Pas d'indice...

Les personnages de HP seront plus ou moins d'accords avec leur rôle: Lily et James, Sirius, Hagrid, Ron, Harry, Draco, Pansy...

Hahha.

Ils vont morfler !

lol

Blue Cinnamon


	2. R & J : Acte 1, scène 1 et 2

**Blue Cinnamon entre en scène.**

_« Bonjour chers lecteurs ! »_

Là vous êtes censé dire « Salut Blue Cinnamon! »…

Allez faîtes le….

C'est pas grave si vous êtes ridicules…

Je vais vous prouver qu'il ne tue pas…

Pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter dans le numéro 1 d'interlude Culturel :

**Roméo et Juliette**

_De Shakespeare_

_Revu, corrigé et mis en scène par Blue Cinnamon_

_Dédicace à Sally Makey qui a posté la 300 ème reviews de ma fic principale !_

_Attention slash Harry/Draco (humoristique)!_

_Attention humour décalé !_

_vous êtes prêts ?_

**

* * *

Répartition des personnages : **

Dans le rôle de Roméo… Harry Potter !

Dans le rôle de Juliette… Draco Malfoy.

**Draco : STOP !**

_Draco : Nan je proteste._

Blue : L'est pas beau mon Riry ?

_Draco (rougissant) : Je n'ai pas le profil pour Juliette… Franchement ! Tu me vois en midinette ? Je suis un Malfoy ! Un dominant !_

Blue (se gratte le menton) : Il a pas tort le bougre…

**Blue Cinnamon: ON REPREND !**

Dans le rôle de Juliette… Harry Potter.

Dans le rôle de Roméo… Draco Malfoy.

**¤ Harry arrive en courant ¤**

_Harry (essoufflé) : Je… Je ne veux pas être avec lui !_

Blue (étonnée) : C'est quoi le problème ?

_Harry (outré) : C'est un garçon ! Un garçon !_

Blue (souriant béatement) : Ouais je sais.

_Harry (hurlant) : Mais on ne peut pas !_

Blue (compatissante mais pas trop) : Il est moche ? Pauvre ? Con ? Non. C'est un super Roméo. Râle encore et la prochaine fois tu fais Rimbaud et Hagrid Verlaine.

_Harry (très pâle) : Vi m'dame._

**Blue Cinnamon: ON REPREND !**

Dans le rôle de Lady Capulet… Lily Potter

Dans le rôle de Capulet… James Potter.

**James : STOP !**

_James (braillant) : Mon fils avec un Malfoy… Enfin ma fille …_

Harry : Hé !

_Blue (assommant Harry) : Un problème ? _

James (contemplant Harry inanimé) : Aucun.

_Lily (morte de rire) : Femmelette !_

James (vexé) : Je t'ai fait un môme quand même.

_Blue (s'énervant) : La ferme !_

**Blue Cinnamon: ON REPREND !**

Dans le rôle de la Nourrice… Mrs Weasley

Dans le rôle de Paris… Neville Londubat

**Harry et Draco : BOUM !**

Blue : Malfoy, arrête de rire et remonte sur ta chaise et réanime Harry. Gentiment.

_¤Malfoy se relève, roule un patin à Harry qui a l'air de bien prendre la chose ¤_

**Blue :ON REPREND !**

Dans le rôle de Mercutio… Severus Rogue

Dans le rôle de Tybalt… Ronald Weasley

**Ron et Draco : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !**

Blue : Pourquoi tu cries Weasley ?

_Ron (exultant) : Je vais tuer Rogue !_

Blue : Et toi Draco ?

_Draco : Je tue la belette !_

¤ Silence pesant ¤

_Ron (totalement dégrisé) : Ah non hein !_

Draco : Oh si !

_Blue : On se tait !_

**Blue Cinnamon: ON REPREND !**

Dans le rôle de Montague … Lucius Malfoy

Dans le rôle de Frère Laurent… Remus Lupin

Dans le rôle de l'apothicaire… Sirius Black

Dans le rôle du Prince… Albus Dumbledore

Dans le rôle de Benvolio… Blaise Zabini

Dans le rôle du valet… Gregory Goyle

Dans le rôle de Balthazar… Peter Pettigrow ( ou Petite Pute … il fait QUE des conneries)

Dans le rôle de frère Jean… Seamus Finnigan (il en fait aussi mais moins et pis c'est pas sa faute)

Dans le rôle de Rosalie (absente sur scène… Chouette)… Cho Chang (ou Casse-Couille)

Les autres personnages ont été bazardés par ce que c'était trop long. (mdr)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Deux familles égales en noblesse,

Dans la belle Vérone, ou nous plaçons notre scène…

En gros, je résume pour aller plus vite pour arriver au meilleur: c'est-à-dire la scène entre Roméo et Juliette !

_Harry (hurlant) : Je ne suis pas consentant !_

¤¤ Bruit d'une poêle à frire sur un crâne ébouriffé ¤¤

Donc les Capulet (Potter) et les Montague (Malfoy) arrêtent pas de s'engueuler et toute la ville en a marre, le Prince (Dumby) en particulier.

* * *

**ACTE 1**

_Scène 1_

Je résume le début : les Capulet et Montague pètent une durite et s'engueulent, ils se battent à l'épée (baguette). Entre temps Capulet (Lucius) demande à un neveu Benvolio (Blaise) de voir pourquoi Roméo (Draco) se tape un bad.

_Blaise s'approche nonchalamment de Draco. Ils sont dans un parc ensoleillé._

Blaise (baillant) ¤¤ Belle matinée, cousin.

_Blaise espère que le jeune blond sera coopératif auquel cas l'oncle Lucius fera des siennes genre « Endoloris »…_

Draco (morne) ¤¤ Le jour est-il si jeune encore ?

Blaise (se grattant les fesses) ¤¤ Neuf heures viennent de sonner.

_Cette nouvelle déprime Draco au plus haut point. Blaise ignore les injures de Blue Cinnamon pour son manque de tenue sur scène : les collants ça gratte !_

Draco (d'un ton désespéré) ¤¤ Oh, que les heures tristes semblent longues.

Blaise (admiratif) ¤¤ C'est beau c'que tu dis, Dray !

_Blue débarque avec sa poêle à frire en fonte et matte les fesses de Dray dans son petit justaucorps pourpre._

Blaise (toussotement gêné) ¤¤Je voulais dire : quelle est donc la tristesse qui allonge les heures Draco ?

Draco (soupirant) ¤¤ La tristesse de ne pas avoir ce qui les abrégerait.

Blaise ¤¤ Amoureux ?

Draco ¤¤ Eperdu…

_Silence pesant._

Draco (énervé) ¤¤ C'est pas crédible, Blue ! J'ai pas une gueule d'amoureux !

Blue (aiguisant sa poêle… Si si c'est possible ! ) ¤¤ Bordel ! C'est du Shakespeare ! C'est beau comme tout alors tiens toi au texte… Et pis tu es super mimi dans ton costume.

Blaise (tentant d'éviter le conflit et les coups de poêle) ¤¤ D'amour ?... (devant l'air perdu de Draco, il précise) … Je veux dire : tu es éperdu d'amour ?

Draco (grognant comme Crabbe) ¤¤ Des dédains de celle que j'aime.

_Blaise s'affale sur un banc public. Draco marmonne que ce n'est pas possible qu'un Malfoy se prenne un rateau._

Blaise (crânant avec une réplique poétique) ¤¤ Hélas, faut-il que l'amour, si doux en apparence, soit si tyrannique et si cruel à l'épreuve !

_Draco se laisse tomber dans l'herbe. Il respire une bouffée d'air à pleins poumons (pour le courage)._

Draco ¤¤ Hélas ! Faut-il toujours que l'amour, malgré le bandeau qui l'aveugle, trouve toujours, sans y voir, un chemin vers son but…

_Blaise ferme les yeux en souriant._

Draco (râlant) ¤¤ Tu ris, n'est-ce pas ?... Moi, j'en ai vachement envie tellement tout cela est niaiseux. Une vraie pièce pour Griffy.

_Bruit d'une poêle sur un crâne blond décoloré._

Blaise (regardant Draco avec pitié) ¤¤ Non, cousin : je pleurerais plutôt...

Draco (se frottant le front) ¤¤ Et de quoi ?

Blaise (fier de savoir son texte) ¤¤ De voir ta bonne âme si accablée.

Draco (amer) ¤¤ C'est surtout l'auteur qui m'accable !

Blue (très très en colère) ¤¤ Tu veux VRAIMENT que je t'accable ?

Blaise (hurlant) ¤¤ Dites-moi sérieusement qui vous aimez !

_Blue et Draco se tourne vers lui, très étonnés._

Blue (s'approchant calmement) ¤¤ Tu te shootes à quoi ? Tu viens de sauter plein de répliques !

Draco (l'air snob) ¤¤ On s'en fout : cela n'aide pas à la compréhension de la pièce.

_Blue s'arrache les cheveux. Draco et Blaise reprenne la scène._

Draco (utlra écoeuré) ¤¤ C'est trop une bonnasse : Cho Chang… Cette conne a juré de rester chaste. Je peux me la mettre derrière l'oreille.

Blaise (outré) ¤¤ Ah, merde ! Les femmes… (Vaut mieux que tu vires ta cuti).

Blue (hurlant) ¤¤ Mais c'est pas dit comme çà dans le texte ! Ce n'est pas poétique du tout !

Draco (amusé) ¤¤ Ouais mais cela résume bien le truc !...

_Blue Cinnamon les poursuit avec sa poêle tandis que Mac Gonagall fait entrer en scène les autres « acteurs »._

**

* * *

**

**Acte 1**

_Scène 2_

_James Potter discute avec Neville dans le parc. Ils portent eux aussi un justaucorps et des collants._

James (se grattant les fesses) ¤¤ Alors comme çà, tu veux te taper mon fils ?

Blue (au bord de l'apoplexie) ¤¤ Jimmy-chou ! C'est pas du tout le texte, çà !

Neville (rougissant et ignorant l'auteur) ¤¤ Ouais, Harry me plait… Assez.

_Blue Cinnamon brandit sa poêle mais James la transforme en éclair au chocolat._

Blue (menaçant les personnages de sa patisserie) ¤¤ Respecter l'histoire !

James (ignorant l'auteur) ¤¤ L'est trop jeune mon Riry.

Neville (plein d'entrain) ¤¤ Mais nooon ! Plus les soumis sont jeunes, plus ils font de pères heureux !

_Blue Cinnamon éclate en sanglots et mange l'éclair pour obtenir du soutien moral._

James (horrifié par Neville) ¤¤ Il va se faner… Faut que tu sois doux avec lui… Je ne te le donnerai pas sans son consentement. Alors tu me le courtises à fond les ballons ce soir à notre teuf annuelle.

_James appelle Goyle. Blue Cinnamonest évanouie sur le sol, choquée par la **TRES** libre adaptation de James._

James ¤¤ tu me trouves toutes les personnes sur cette liste pour la fête de ce soir, magne-toi.

Goyle (…) ¤¤ Gneu !

_James part avec Neville tandis que Goyle croise Draco et Blaise en train de fumer. _

Goyle ¤¤ Moi pas savoir lire, toi pouvoir lire moi liste ?

Draco (mort de rire) ¤¤ Pourquoi ?

Goyle (réfléchissant) ¤¤ Fête chez Potter ce soir, si vous pas Malfoy vous pouvoir venir pour remercier vous aider moi.

_Sourire diabolique des deux génies (par rapport à Goyle)._

Blaise (exultant) ¤¤ Je vais te la lire ta liste… Hé, Dray…

_Draco arrête de souffler la fumée de sa cigarette dans l'oreille droite de Goyle._

Draco (maussade) ¤¤ Quoi ?

Blaise (regardant la fumée sortir de l'oreille gauche de Goyle) ¤¤ Y a ta super vierge vertueuse à la teuf : Cho Chang qui est pas Cho'de du tout (mdr)… On y va ?

Draco (écrasant sa clope sur l'épaule de Goyle) ¤¤ Ouais… Pourquoi pas.

Goyle (n'aillant rien senti) ¤¤ Gneu… Content.

* * *

_**Blue Cinnamon**_

Désolée mais je ne répondrai peut-être pas aux reviews, cela dépend si cela vous plait vraiment lol.

Par contre si cela vous plait, je continue de retranscrire la pièce.

Si vous avez d'autres idées d'œuvre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Merci donc à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ces 2 premières scènes

et surtout

**UN ENORME MERCI **

Pour toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, mis en alerte ou ajouté dans les favoris

ma fic « D'un point de vue à l'autre »

car c'est trop sympa et cela me fait toujours très plaisir surtout que c'est ma toute première potter fiction et la deuxième fan fiction que j'écris (l'autre je l'ai arrêté il y a 2 ans lol).


	3. R & J : Acte 1, scène 3

Blue Cinnamon entre en scène.

« Bonjour chers lecteurs ! »

Là vous êtes censé dire « Ola grande prêtresse du théâtre! »…

Allez faîtes le….

Non je ne suis pas narcissique (juste un peu)...

**Réponses aux reviews ch1 et 2à la fin !**

Pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter dans le numéro 1 d'interlude Culturel :

**Roméo et Juliette (suite)**

_De Shakespeare_

_Revu, corrigé et mis en scène par Blue Cinnamon_

_Dédicace à Sally Makey qui a posté la 300 ème reviews de ma fic principale !_

_Attention slash Harry/Draco !_

_Attention humour décalé !_

**Répartition des personnages :**

Dans le rôle de Juliette… Harry Potter.

Dans le rôle de Roméo… Draco Malfoy.

Dans le rôle de Lady Capulet… Lily Potter

Dans le rôle de Capulet… James Potter.

Dans le rôle de la Nourrice… Mrs Weasley

Dans le rôle de Paris… Neville Londubat

Dans le rôle de Mercutio… Severus Rogue

Dans le rôle de Tybalt… Ronald Weasley

Dans le rôle de Montague … Lucius Malfoy

Dans le rôle de Frère Laurent… Remus Lupin

Dans le rôle de l'apothicaire… Sirius Black

Dans le rôle du Prince… Albus Dumbledore

Dans le rôle de Benvolio… Blaise Zabini

Dans le rôle du valet… Gregory Goyle

Dans le rôle de Balthazar… Peter Pettigrow ( ou Petite Pute … il fait QUE des conneries)

Dans le rôle de frère Jean… Seamus Finnigan (il en fait aussi mais moins)

Dans le rôle de Rosalie (absente sur scène… Chouette)… Cho Chang (ou Casse-Couille)

Les autres personnages ont été bazardés par ce que c'était trop long. (mdr)

**ACTE 1**

_Scène 3_

_Lily est dans son salon, habillée d'une belleuh robeuh verteuh assortieuh à seuh beauxheu z'yeux (pour changer) et Molly la regarde avec adulation dans sa robe marron à froufrou avec fleurs orange, rouge et verte._

Draco (hurlant de rire) ¤¤ Tu m'étonnes elle ressemble à un pudding aux fruits confits.

_¤¤ Bruit d'une chaise style Louis X qui s'explose sur un crâne blond bien coiffé ¤¤_

Blue (toussotement) ¤¤ Reprenons notre œuvre littéraire. Mesdames, vous pouvez commencer.

Lilly (classe) ¤¤ Nourrice, où est ma fille ? Appelle-la.

Molly (pas classe) ¤¤ Eh ! Aussi vrai qu'à douze ans j'étais encore vierge, je lui ai dit de venir…

Blaise (horrifié) ¤¤ Mais c'est dégueulasse comme texte !

_¤¤ Bruit d'une seconde chaise style Louis X qui s'écrase sur un jeune crâne(vide) sans défense ¤¤_

Molly (appelant Harry) ¤¤ Allons, mon agneau ! Allons, mon oiselle ! Dieu me pardonne… Où est donc cette fille ?... Allons Harry !

_¤¤ Silence pesant ¤¤_

Harry (caché derrière le rideau) ¤¤ Je REFUSE d'avoir le rôle d'une FILLE et je **REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT** de porter cette… _CHOSE_ !

_¤¤ Blue Cinnamon sort sa batte de baseball préférée : la rouge pour que l'on ne voit pas le sang ¤¤_

Blue (menaçante) ¤¤ Tu veux que j'adapte Kafka ? La Métamorphose, tu l'as lue ?

Harry (prenant peur) ¤¤ Je… Je…

Blue (s'approchant) ¤¤ C'est ta destinée…

_Blue Cinnamon chope Harry et le traîne vers la scène._

Harry (s'agrippant au plancher) ¤¤ Naaaaaaaaaooooooooon ! J'veux pas !

_Tout le monde découvre Harry déguisé en Blanche-Neige, tous les « acteurs » se gondolent de rire excepté Draco et Blaise qui ont une commotion cérébrale (ils ne comprennent plus trop). _

Blue (souriante) ¤¤ Dis ton texte.

Harry (en larmes) ¤¤ Eh bien, qui m'appelle ?

Molly (en larmes mais de rire) ¤¤ Votre… Votre….(elle essuie ses yeux) Votre mère.

Harry (rouge d'humiliation) ¤¤ Me voici, madame. Quelle est votre volonté ?

_**¤¤ L'ASSISTANCE RESTE REVEUSE SOUS SES BELLES PAROLES ¤¤**_

Lily (se tournant vers le boulet… Euh la Weasley) ¤¤ Voici la chose… Nourrice, laisse-nous un peu ; nous avons à causer en secret.

_Molly va pour sortir._

Lily (en vrai femme pure et dure) ¤¤ Non, reviens nourrice ; je me suis ravisée.

_Molly fait une danse de la joie et évite une chaise rescapée du matraquage._

Lily (soupirant) ¤¤ Tu assisteras à notre conciliabule. Tu sais que ma fille est d'un joli âge.

Harry (écumant de rage) ¤¤ TON FILS ! Je suis ton FILS !

¤¤ Bruit d'une batte de baseball rouge dans le tibia d'un travesti brun ¤¤

Molly (imperturbable) ¤¤ Ma foi, je puis dire son âge à une heure près.

_¤¤ Silence pesant ¤¤_

Blue (voix doucereuse) ¤¤ Lily, ma douce, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne dis pas ton texte ?

Lily (gênée) ¤¤ J'ai lu la suite…

_¤¤ Silence ENCORE PLUS pesant ¤¤_

Blue (préparant sa batte) ¤¤ Oui, et alors ?

Lily (au bord de la crise de nerfs) ¤¤ Je sais que cette bonne femme va me gonfler avec ses histoires d'absinthe, de pigeonnier et de je-ne-sais-quoi… Alors je préfère que l'on saute ce passage, je pars pour une réplique plus intéressante… Dis-moi, Harry, ma fille, quelle disposition as-tu pour le mariage ?

Blue (applaudissant) ¤¤ Excellente initiative !

Harry (repensant à Rimbaud, Kafka, Hagrid et Verlaine) ¤¤ C'est un honneur auquel je n'ai même jamais songé…. SURTOUT AVEC UN MEC !

_¤¤ Bruit d'une claque derrière la nuque d'un travelo en jupe jaune ¤¤_

Blue (chuchotant) ¤¤ Ca plait plus aux lecteurs (surtout lectrices) !

Molly (s'incrustant) ¤¤ Et moi alors ?

Blue (écoeurée) ¤¤ Tu veux aussi un slash ?

Molly (choquée) ¤¤ Mais nan ! C'est juste que vous m'avez retirer plein de répliques… Pourquoi ?

Blue (snob) ¤¤ Pour garder les lecteurs… On reprend !

Lily (abrégeant la scène) ¤¤ Bref, dites-moi si vous répondrez à l'amour de Neville.

Harry (regardant une batte rouge ne servant pas que pour le sport) ¤¤ Je verrai à l'aimer, s'il suffit de voir pour aimer : mon attention à son égard ne dépassera pas la portée que lui donneront vos encouragement.

Molly (pantoise) ¤¤ J'ai rien capté !

_Arrive Goyle, la diversion permet à Molly d'en réchapper… Pour l'instant._

Goyle ¤¤ Invités là… Souper servi… Lady Lily appeler… Office pas content nourrice… Tout fait…

Lily (souriant avec indulgence même si elle n'a pas tout compris) ¤¤ Nous te suivons. Harry, le comte nous attend.

Molly (pleine de sous-entendus lubriques) ¤¤ Va , fillette, va ajouter d'heureuses nuits à tes heureux jours.

_Blue Cinnamon achève Molly à coups de crevettes pourries pour avoir couper sa libido et surtout traumatisant encore plus (c'est possible ?) Harry par ses remarques._

Etant donné que Draco et Blaise ne se sont toujours pas remis de leur « accident » mobilier, la suite sera dans le prochain chapitre !

_**Blue Cinnamon**_

Merci donc à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ces scènes

et surtout

**UN ENORME MERCI **

Pour toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, mis en alerte ou ajouté dans les favoris

ma fic « D'un point de vue à l'autre »

car c'est trop sympa et cela me fait toujours très plaisir surtout que c'est ma toute première potter fiction et la deuxième fan fiction que j'écris (l'autre je l'ai arrêté il y a 3 ans lol).

**Et je réponds aux reviews (j'ai du courage !) :**

**Lune:** Mdr j ai vu ta review juste avant de poster lol ! Contente que cela te plaise... C'est le but de la fic ! Sinon à quoi bon faire un remerciement si il ne plait pas !

**Alicya Potter-Black :** J'ai pas tout compris mais bon... Merci d'écrire une longue review ! j'adore ! Essaie d'adapter si l'envie te prend, c'est trop drôle, il faut juste sauter les dialogue trop long ou gonflant ! Au bac, j'ai eu le théâtre (héhé) à l'écritj'au eu 11 (me suis lourdée au question) et La Fontaine à l'oral( j'ai eu 16 ) ! Mdr pour le poème ! 40 lignes sur " faire la paix" lol je suis contente d avoir fini tout cela ! Je sais pas pour le Cid... J'adore Shakespeare, c'est trop drôle : plein de jeu de mot ou de sous entendus ! J'espère que la suite te plait... Sinon dis le à William.

**Isa-Syn ex US Hermy:** non mais c ets la vraie histoire ! C est pas des conneries ! Je le fais le bouquin à la main !

**Théalie :** Contente que cela te plaise ! Avec toutes les reviews que tu laisses c'est mérité !

**Efigie :** Voilà la suiteuh ! Merci pour les encouragements !

**Liliz Mamba :** Marchi héhé ! J'adore la nourrice, elle est trop soualante dans la pièce !

**Sudmak:** Mdr je fais le bruitage moi même !

**Morganelafe:** Ouais une consoeur ! On est des sadique ! et on s'assume ! je connais pas la chanson que tu as "fredonné" mais n'oublie pas tes cachets avant de dormir; ok ? Et cette fic n'est pas spécialement bien, c'est surtout SQhakespeare (je l'aimeuh).

**Xylo :** je vais poser un label sur mon bruitage ! Comme ca je serais VRAIMENT "innimitabel" lol la suite arrivera vite, je le fais quand j'ai un epu de temps

**Synopsis :** Cyrano ? Je verrai... Je dois d'abord voir si la pièce me plait... je ne l'ai pas eu au Lycée celle-là... Christian... Je vois bien Cho Chang lol...

**Nienna lo :** Je suis pas démoniaque ! Pourquoi j'ai toujours des qualificatifs comme ca ? Sadique, psychopathe, sociopathe, déjanté, décalé... Je vais finir par le prendre mal ! lol Marchi pour la review !

**Lyla ou Ethanielle :** Bon courage pour ton bac, bonne chance pour les sujets ! J'espère que la fic te détend !

**Andromède:** Je ne charcute pas les persos... Si ? Mon Dieu je vais avoir la SPdPdJKR (société protectrice des personnages de JKRowling) sur le dos ou pire ! LA WARNER ! Argh !

**Kenken: **Mdr j'ai continué sous tes conseils (comme se déculpabiliser)... et par ta faute je peux pas continuer d'écrire : Dray et Blaise sont à Ste Mangouste... Mdr

**Myhahou:** Tu as lu la pièce... Elle est trop drôle hein ? Le casting est bien... j'aurai aimé casé Hagrid mais bon... Aucun rôle n'allait !... Le but de l'autre fic n'est pas trop la mise en couple de Lily et James mais plutot déconner avec les perso dans des situ impossibles... Et pour une fois cest lily qui est chiante et james parfait (voir too much lol) Comment çà je fais de la pub ? Mais nann ! C est vrai que le début de la fic est pas top niveau humour (selon moi)mais cela démarre doucement (c'est ma première, oh indulgence ou es tu ?)...


	4. R & J : Acte 1, scène 4

Blue Cinnamon entre en scène.

« Ola ! Cela faisait longtemps, hein ! »

Là vous êtes censé dire « Oui Grande Prêtresse des fics décalées Blue Cinnamon qu'on aime de toute notre coeur ! »…

(je ne prends pas la grosse tête !)

Allez ... faites le….

C'est pas grave si vous êtes ridicules…

Je vais vous prouver qu'il ne tue pas…

Pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter dans le numéro 1 d'interlude Culturel :

**Roméo et Juliette**

_De Shakespeare_

_Revu, corrigé et mis en scène par Blue Cinnamon_

_Dédicace à **Sally Makey** qui a posté la 400 ème reviews de ma fic principale !_

_Pour l'instant,_

_La 1ère et la 200ème review sont de Sadesirius_

_La 300ème et la 400ème sont de Sally Makey…_

_Et je ne sais plus qui c'est pour la 100ème (je vais peut-être compter mdr)_

_Ce n'est pas pour vexer les autres mais… Elles vous foutent une pâtée sévère !_

_Attention slash Harry/Draco !_

_Attention humour décalé !_

**Répartition des personnages :**

Dans le rôle de Juliette… Harry Potter.

Dans le rôle de Roméo… Draco Malfoy.

Dans le rôle de Lady Capulet… Lily Potter

Dans le rôle de Capulet… James Potter.

Dans le rôle de la Nourrice… Mrs Weasley

Dans le rôle de Paris… Neville Londubat

Dans le rôle de Mercutio… Severus Rogue

Dans le rôle de Tybalt… Ronald Weasley

Dans le rôle de Montague … Lucius Malfoy

Dans le rôle de Frère Laurent… Remus Lupin

Dans le rôle de l'apothicaire… Sirius Black

Dans le rôle du Prince… Albus Dumbledore

Dans le rôle de Benvolio… Blaise Zabini

Dans le rôle du valet… Gregory Goyle

Dans le rôle de Balthazar… Peter Pettigrow ( ou Petite Pute … il fait QUE des conneries)

Dans le rôle de frère Jean… Seamus Finnigan (il en fait aussi mais moins)

Dans le rôle de Rosalie (absente sur scène… Chouette)… Cho Chang (ou Casse-Couille)

Les autres personnages ont été bazardés par ce que c'était trop long. (mdr)

**ACTE 1**

_Scène 4_

_Devant chez les Potter (les Capulet), Blaise entre sur scène déguisé en saucisse de Strasbourg, suivi de Rogue en Grand-mère de Neville (mdr) et Draco habillé en Simplet._

Draco (hors de lui) : Je suis pas un nain !

Blue (super calme) : J'en ai marre que Blanche-Neige se tape le Prince, pour une fois, elle se fera la malle avec un des nains. C'est de la discrimination envers les petites personnes !

Draco (en apoplexie) : Mais SIMPLET !

Blue (en colère) : Tu préfères être en Grognon ? Arrête de geindre ou je peux retrouver une chaise style Louis X.

_¤¤ Draco se remémore sa semaine à Ste Mangouste après avoir été matraqué avec une chaise en pur chêne Moyenâgeux (hyper dure la chaise, quoi)… ¤¤_

Draco (résigné en mettant son masque de Simplet) : Ok, je me déguise ainsi…

Blue (contente) : Bien, on va pouvoir commencer !

Rogue (très énervé) : Nan ! Je ne veux pas être habillé ainsi !

_Blue va chercher une chaise…_

Rogue (pâle) : Enfin… On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie…

Blue (sadique) : Exactement… Blaise, un problème ?

Blaise (perdu) : Comment je vais faire pour danser si j'ai pas de bras ? Chuis une saucisse quand même…

Blue (imperturbable) : Tu pogotes !

Blaise (hésitant) : On faisait des pogots à cette époque ?

Blue (se massant les tempes) : La ferme, Blaise. On commence la scène.

Draco (toussotant dans son masque) : Voyons, faut-il prononcer un discours pour nous excuser (_on s'incruste chez nos ennemis quand même_), ou entrer sans apologie ?

Blaise (bafouillant) : Euh… Bah en fait… Euh…

_Raclement de chaise._

Blaise (pleurant de peur) : J'ai pas compris ma réplique ! Chuis désolé Blue ! Y a des mots bizarres comme harrangues, prolixes… Ca veut dire quoi « un arc peint à la tartare » ?

Blue (soupire) : En gros tu veux rentrer sans t'excuser… Dis la fin de la réplique quand même…

Blaise (mort de honte d'avoir pleuré) : Qu'ils nous estiment dans la mesure qu'il leur plaira ; nous leur danserons une mesure, et nous partirons.

Draco (déçu par son pote) : Qu'on me donne une torche ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour gambader ! Sombre comme je suis, je veux porter la lumière.

Rogue (avec le trac vu que c'est sa première intervention ) : Ah ! Mon doux Draco, nous voulions que vous dansiez.

Draco (secouant la tête) : Non, croyez-moi : vous avez tous la chaussure de bal et le talon léger : moi, j'ai l'âme de plomb qui me cloue au sol et m'ôte le talent de remuer.

Rogue (appréciant la qualité de la pièce) : Vous êtes amoureux ; empruntez à Cupidon ses ailes, et vous dépasserez dans votre vol notre vulgaire essor.

_Blaise essuie une larme._

Draco (mélodramatique) : Ses flèches m'ont trop cruellement blessé pour que je puisse m'élancer sur ses ailes légères ; enchaîné comme je le suis, je ne saurais m'élever au-dessus de l'immuable douleur, je succombe sous l'amour qui m'écrase.

_Blaise pleure tandis que Blue lui frotte le dos pour lui remonter le moral._

Rogue (il aime pas les geignards) : Prenez-le dessus et vous l'écraserez : le délicat enfant sera bien vite accablé par vous.

_James applaudit et approuve solennellement (et pour la première fois de sa vie) Rogue. Blue décide de secouer Blaise qui est vraiment une lavette._

Draco (s'énervant) : L'amour, un délicat enfant ! Il est brutal, rude, violent ! Il écorche comme l'épine.

_Applaudissement de Ginny Weasley (dans le public) qui en veut encore à Harry d'être fiancé à Neville._

Rogue (hyper remonté) : Si l'amour est brutal avec vous, soyez brutal avec lui ; écorchez l'amour qui vous écorche, et vous le dompterez.

Rogue continue son monologue sans que Blue s'y intéresse : conséquence, il n'est pas retranscrit.

Blaise (sautillant dans son superbe costume) : Allons, frappons et entrons ; aussitôt dedans, que chacun ait recours à ses jambes.

Draco (n'ayant pas envie de danser en tenue de Simplet) : A moi une torche ! Que les galants au cœur léger agacent du pied la natte insensible. Pour moi, je m'accommode d'une phrase de grand-père : je tiendrai la chandelle et je regarderai… A vos brillants ébats mon humeur noire ferait tache.

Rogue (dans une réplique digne de Ron) : Bah ! La nuit tous les chats sont gris ! Si tu es en humeur noire, nous te tirerons, sauf respect, du bourbier de cet amour où tu patauges jusqu'aux oreilles… (ricanement de l'assistance sachant que Draco en pince pour Cho Chang, l'éternelle pucelle) Allons vite. Nous brûlons la lumière du jour.

Draco (perplexe) : Comment cela ?

Rogue (se comportant comme un professeur… Bizarre) : Je veux dire, messire, qu'en nous attardant nous consumons nos lumière en pure perte, comme les lampes en plein jour…

Ginny (s'exclamant) : Comment il se la pète !

Blue (grognant) : LA FERME ! Ils respectent la pièce jusqu'ici : tu vas pas me les couper dans leur élan ! En plus, t'as même pas de rôle !

Blue sort sa batte rouge (soupire amoureux) et fracasse Ginny pour éviter toute interruption supplémentaire.

Rogue (ricanant) : Bien fait… Bon je reprends… Saisissez notre intention, car notre jugement s'exprime cinq fois mieux dans notre intention que dans nos sens.

Blaise (Gneu ?) : J'ai rien, mais alors rien, capté !

L'ensemble des personnages (hurlant) : La ferme BLAISE !

Blue (se grattant le menton) : C'est vrai que c'est pas simple, simple… Bon on va sauté la suite et aller directement à la fin de la scène.

Rogue (dégoûté) : Mais mon monologue d'une page !

Blue (essayant de rester calme) : Tu parles d'un rêve sans queue ni tête… On s'en tape de ton monologue !

Rogue (pas content) : Murf !

Blue (irrité avec une batte à la main) : Pardon ?

Rogue (s'écrasant) : Rien, rien.

Blue (gardant un œil sur Rogue) : La scène se termine quand ils entrent tous les trois chez les Potter.

Blue Cinnamon

Bon chuis en vacances... Alors les reviews, ce sera pour plus tard ... Je suis un mollusque je sais !

Sinon, le prochain chapitre "D'un point de vue à l'autre" en cours (putain il est long) mais vu que je suis en vacances dans ma famille, cela ne risque pas trop avancer... J'ai passé un an sans les voir alors me planter devant l'ordi n'est pas vraiment envisageable... Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le train (cela crâne de bosser dans le TGV)... Donc faute de batterie (radin de SNCF pourquoi il n'y a pas de prise à chaque siège ?) je n'ai pas pu faire LA scène culte de R&J: la scène du baiser... Ce sera pour la prochaine fois... Merci de m'avoir lue !


	5. R & J : Acte 1, scène 5

**Disclamer** Nous sommes sur le site FANfiction, dans la catégorie Harry Potter. Je ne m'appelle pas J K Rowling, je n'ai pas, hélas, les royalties de l'épopée Harry Potter. Je ne m'appelle pas non plus William, je ne suis pas multi-centenaire… Donc Roméo et Juliette ne m'appartient pas non plus (snif).

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Parodie

**Couple :** attention slash Draco-Harry Parodique.

¤¤¤¤

**_Sorry, j'oublie toujours de faire ce petit truc avant chapitre, mais, à moins de n'avoir aucun moyen de communication, je pense que tout le monde avait compris que MALGRE l'absence de disclamer, rien ne m'appartenait sauf ce qui m'appartient (lol). De plus il y avait eu une explication au début… Je fais confiance à votre bon sens légendaire (si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez suivi cette fic donc vous avez du bon sens, CQFD), pour ne pas tenir rigueur de mon non-conformisme (et de mes crises de vanité intempestives)._**

¤¤¤¤

Blue Cinnamon entre en scène.

« Me revoilà !»

Là vous êtes censé dire :

_« La vache, on en est presque/déjà à 600ème reviews et tu n'as toujours rien foutu pour les 500èmes reviews ! T'es vraiment une glandeuse !»…_

Pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter dans le numéro 1 d'interlude Culturel :

**Roméo et Juliette**

_De Shakespeare_

_Revu, corrigé (presque pas !) et mis en scène par Blue Cinnamon_

_Dédicace à **DarkMione** qui a posté la 500 ème reviews de ma fic principale !_

_Pour l'instant,_

_La 1ère et la 200ème review sont de Sadesirius_

_La 300ème et la 400ème sont de Sally Makey…_

_Et je ne sais plus qui c'est pour la 100ème (je vais peut-être compter mdr)_

_Attention slash Harry/Draco !_

_Attention humour décalé ! _

_Je dirai même plus, très très très décalé ! _

_Alors prenais tout au second degré (voir au 658I532345678ème)._

**Répartition des personnages :**

Dans le rôle de Juliette… Harry Potter.

Dans le rôle de Roméo… Draco Malfoy.

Dans le rôle de Lady Capulet… Lily Potter

Dans le rôle de (premier) Capulet… James Potter.

Dans le rôle de la Nourrice… Mrs Weasley

Dans le rôle de Paris… Neville Londubat

Dans le rôle de Mercutio… Severus Rogue

Dans le rôle de Tybalt… Ronald Weasley

Dans le rôle de Montague … Lucius Malfoy

Dans le rôle de Frère Laurent… Remus Lupin

Dans le rôle de l'apothicaire… Sirius Black

Dans le rôle du Prince… Albus Dumbledore

Dans le rôle de Benvolio… Blaise Zabini

Dans le rôle du valet… Gregory Goyle

Dans le rôle de Balthazar… Peter Pettigrow (ou Petite Pute … il fait QUE des conneries)

Dans le rôle de frère Jean… Seamus Finnigan (il en fait aussi mais moins)

Dans le rôle de Rosalie (absente sur scène… Chouette)… Cho Chang (ou Casse-Couille)

Les autres personnages **avaient** été bazardés par ce que c'était trop long : voici des nouveaux arrivants :

Dans le rôle du Premier valet… Dobby

Dans le rôle du Deuxième valet… Percy Weasley (je ne l'aime pas haha il est moins bien que Dobby dans le top 50 des esclaves !)

Dans le rôle du Troisième valet / Antoine… Cornélius Fudge (mesquine, moi ?)

Dans le rôle de Nelly… Winky

Dans le rôle de Suzanne Lameule… Mimi Geignarde

Dans le rôle du deuxième Capulet… le professeur Flitwick

**ACTE 1**

_Scène 5_

_Blue Cinnamon procède à une fouille de tous les personnages et confisque les baguettes sachant que cette scène a de grands risques de duel Harry-Draco._

_Entre plusieurs elfes de maison, Percy et Fudge._

Dobby (totalement surmené) : Où est Kreattur, qu'il ne m'aide pas à desservir ? Lui, soulever une assiette ! Lui frotter une table ! Fi donc !

Percy (franchement vexé) : Je ne SERAIS PAS le deuxième valet ! C'est un comble qu'une personne de MON rang…"

Blue (toussotement) : Percy ?

Percy (hargneux) : Quoi ?

Blue (souriante) : Dans mon expédition à l'étranger, j'ai découvert le sport qui a inspiré les cognards et leurs batteurs à ta créatrice… Le Hurling… Tu connais ?

Percy (méfiant) : Non… Cela n'a aucun rapport avec notre conversation et les moldus sont de toute façon…

Blue (très souriante) : Ah, je vais te montrer.

_¤¤ Blue sort une batte assez courte et plate ainsi qu'une balle en cuir. Elle lance le projectile (lourd et dur) et le frappe violemment contre le mur, à trois centimètres de la tête de Perceval feu Weasley. ¤¤_

Percy (ayant encore mal dans le bras avec son début de crise cardiaque) : Non mais ça va pas ?

Blue (extatique) : Il parait que c'est le sport le plus violent et le plus rapide du monde. C'est un avis partial, mais je pense qu'il est dans le vrai.

_¤¤ James arrive en courant ¤¤_

James (essoufflé) : J'ai un message de la part de l'ensemble des personnages…

Blue (battant des cils) : On t'écoute mon lapin.

James (la surveillant) : On a découvert que plus Blue Cinnamon est gentille en apparence, plus ça sent le roussi.

_¤¤ Petit silence dans l'assemblée pendant que Blue fredonne "Boumbo, petite automobile-bile… Tu parais si fragile-gile…" ¤¤_

James (plissant les yeux) : A ta place, Wealsey-traitre, je ferais attention…

Percy (avec dédain) : Toi, le mec qui finit toujours à poil, tu n'as pas à…

¤¤_ Blue se jette sur Percy et le massacre à coups de batte de Hurling ¤¤_

Blue (sentant les effets de l'endorphine) : J'attendais ce moment avec TELLEMENT d'impatience !

James (regardant le sol) : Tu te rends compte que tu viens de pourrir la moquette ?

¤¤ _Blue écrase un œil vagabond ¤¤_

Blue (soupirant) : Dommage, il va manquer sa réplique dans la scène… (Se tournant vers Fudge) On continue ?

¤¤ _Fudge hoche la tête en fixant le tas de chair sanguinolente à ses pieds ¤¤_

Blue (autoritaire) : Dobby ?

Dobby (dégoulinant de servitude) : Dobby fera tout ce que voudra mademoiselle Blue Cinnamon !... Dehors les tabourets !... Enlevez le buffet !... (Vers ce qui fut Perceval Weasley) Mon bon, mets-moi de côté un massepain ; et, si tu m'aimes (couinement du tas de chair puis bruits de batte), dis au portier de laisser entrer Mimi Geignarde et Winky… Cornélius ! Kreattur !

Fudge (livide de rage et de peur) : Voilà, mon garçon ! Présent !

Dobby (impeccable dans son rôle) : On vous attend, on vous appelle, on vous demande, on vous cherche dans la grande chambre.

Fudge (la voix tremblante) : Nous ne pouvons pas être partout à la fois. Vivement, mes enfants ; mettez-y un peu d'entrain, et que le dernier restant emporte tout.

¤¤_Les sous-fifres se retirent, Dobby nettoie au passage le jus de belette sur le sol, Fudge vomit et va à Ste Mangouste soigner son ulcère. ¤¤_

¤¤

_Entre James Potter, puis, parmi la foule de convives, Ronald Weasley, Harry et Mrs Weasley; enfin Draco, accompagné de ses amis, tous masqués. Les valets vont et viennent. _

James (se grattant les fesses) : On est obligé de porter des collants ?

Blue (souriante) : Vi !

Draco (suant derrière son masque de Simplet): Je peux changer de costume ?

Blue (très souriante): Non ! Allez, on commence ! (Tape la main de Blaise avec sa batte) Et arrêtez de vous gratter les fesses, vous allez avoir des irritations !

Draco (gémissant) : Je vais finir par avoir des boutons avec ce masque en plastique bon marché !

Blue (pointant sa batte de Hurling encore tachée de sang) : J'ai besoin d'argumenter ?

_¤¤ Les garçons cessent de se frotter et tentent stoïquement de rester impassible ¤¤_

James (smile n°3 : **Je** suis un **Dieu, **regardez-**moi** !): Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus ! Celles de ces dames qui ne sont pas affligés de cors aux pieds vont faire un petit tour de danse avec vous!… Ah ! Ah ! Mes donzelles !qui de vous refusera de danser à présent ? Celle qui fera la mijaurée, celle-là, je jurerai qu'elle a des cors ! Eh ! Je vous prends par l'endroit sensible, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily (outrée) : Mais quel gros lourd !

_¤¤ Raclement de chaise ¤¤_

Lily (affolée) : Je voulais dire "mais quel amour !". (Les mains jointes) Blue, je t'en pris, pose cette chaise en fer forgé !

James (ricanant) : Hé, hé, tu vas t'en prendre une !

_¤¤ Lily donne un méchant coup de pied dans le service trois-pièces de James ¤¤_

Lily (braillant) : Et vous jurez de l'honorer et la CHERIR … Ca te rappelle rien ?

James (à genou en tenant ses parties génitales dans les mains) : Tu te punis aussi en faisant çà ! Tu le sais, au moins ?

Lily (faisant la moue) : Mais non voyons, tu feras comme ton père dans _D'un point de vue à l'autre_ : tu te feras faire un piercing à la langue…

James (choqué) : On avait dit qu'on en parlait plus !

_¤¤ Ricanement de Sirius, Remus et des lecteurs de cette autre fic ¤¤_

Blue (imitant Ombrage) : Hum… Hum.

James (pâle comme les fesses de Rogue) : Je reprends… (A de nouveaux arrivants parmi les figurants anonymes de la pseudo foule) Vous êtes les bienvenus, messieurs… J'ai vu le temps où, moi aussi, je portais un masque et où je savais chuchoter à l'oreille des belles dames de ces mots qui les charment : ce temps-là n'est plus, il n'est plus, il n'est plus !

_¤¤ Le fan-club de James envahit la salle, lui lançant leurs sous-vêtements en hurlant "Mais non ! T'es toujours le plus sexy !" ¤¤_

James (les larmes aux yeux) : Merci ! Merci ! Votre soutien…

_¤¤ Lily jette sur le groupe et arrache l'oreille de la présidente du fan-club avec ses dents. Tout le fan-club s'enfuit. ¤¤_

James (déçu) : Revenez ! (Se tournant vers sa douce) Tu es méchante !

Lily (incarnant l'innocence même malgré l'hémoglobine sur son visage) : Moi ?

James (une lueur dans les yeux) : Mm, tu sais que tu as l'air…

Blue (sautillant) : STOP ! Cette fic est classée T, alors gardez un minimum de savoir-vivre ! On peut reprendre la scène ?

James (boudant) : Moui… J'ai jamais droit à des bisous ?

Blue (sortant un porte-voix) : Le concierge Rusard est demandé pour un câlin, je répète, le concierge Rusard est demandé pour un câlin !

_¤¤ James s'évanouie. ¤¤_

Blue (embêtée) : Mince, j'y suis allée fort…

_¤¤ Albus Dumbledore arrive en courant, sort un esquimau de sa poche et le glisse dans les collants de James. Ce dernier se réveille d'un coup et glapit comme fennec devant un bol de porridge. Albus part en gloussant. ¤¤_

James (frissonnant) : Lily ! Comment as-tu peu le laisser mettre quoique ce soit dans mes vêtements !

Lily (faisant mine de réfléchir) : Bah, je me suis dit que cela soulagerait ton petit soldat après le coup de tout à l'heure.

Blue (en jouant avec une balle en cuir) : On reprend ?

James (renfrogné) : Mon soldat n'est pas petit !... (Il se tourne vers de nouveaux arrivants en évitant le projectile) Vous êtes les bienvenus, messieurs… Allons, musiciens, jouez ! Salle nette pour le bal ! Qu'on fasse place ! Et en avant, jeunes filles !

Blaise (hilare) : Hé Potter, on appelle les jeunes filles, amène-toi !

_¤¤ Harry fait un geste obscène, il est immobilisé par sa nourrice, Mrs Weasley. ¤¤_

Draco (ému face au tableau de Harry étouffé sous Belette-mère) : Toi, tu sais comment remonter le moral des troupes ! (Se grattant son mignon petit postérieur) Je lui envie presque sa robe de Blanche-Neige…

Blue (sereine) : Hum, hum…

_¤¤ Draco et Blaise rougissent pendant Harry devient bleu. ¤¤_

Blue (irritée) : En avant la musique (elle met le best of de Blur) Allez, dansez !

Blaise (effrayé) : Je fais comment ?

Blue (fatigué) Tu te débrouilles comme tu peux… Ton costume est tiré d'une blague de Gaston Lagaffe. Ca me déprime, personne ne l'a vu. On reprend !

James (reprenant le porte-voix de Blue, à l'adresse de Dobby et Goyle) : Encore des lumières, marauds. Redressez ces tables, et éteignez le feu ; il fait trop chaud ici.

Goyle (…) : Gneu ?

Dobby (rampant) : Oui Maître…

James (intéressé) : Lily, tu crois que tu pourrais… (Il ne termine pas sa phrase devant le regard de Lily et Blue)… Euh… (Il fait signe à Flitwick de s'approcher) Ah ! Mon cher, ce plaisir inespéré est d'autant mieux venu… Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, mon bon cousin Flitwick ; car vous et moi, nous avons passé l'âge de la danse : cela fait combien de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas trouvés, vous et moi, sous le masque ?

Flitwick (bégayant): Tren… Trente ans, pa. Par no... No… Notre Da… Da… Dame !

Blaise (outré) : Ils sont même pas cousins ! C'est truqué !

Rogue (souriant) : Mais si voyons : ils font la même taille.

_¤¤ James se jette sur son ennemi de toujours. Ils se battent. Blue les frappe avec un extincteur et les ranime avec la neige carbonique. ¤¤_

James : Kof ! Kof !

Rogue : Eurh ! Eurh !

Blue (fière d'elle) : C'est géniale : ce instrument fait anesthésie **et **réanimation !

_¤¤ James lève le pouce pour féliciter (ironiquement) l'auteur. Rogue, toujours déguisé en Grand-mère de Neville, nettoie son vautour empaillé d'un air pincé. ¤¤_

Blue (s'énervant) : Ca suffit les co… Les bêtises ! On va essayer de finir cette scène ! Ils restent quand même plus de trois pages !

James (désignant Flitwick) : Ouais, ben t'es quand même fautive ! T'as choisi un type tout stressé. Résultat, il bégaie et on perd trois paragraphes pour rien !

Blue (hésitant pour le punir ou l'écouter) : Et bien…

_¤¤ A ce moment-là Sirius et Remus courent tous les deux vers Blaise. Sirius attrape les pieds, Remus les bras. ¤¤_

Sirius (hystérique) : C'est MA saucisse géante ! JE l'ai vue en premier !

Remus (sur le même ton) : C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a fait des signaux en sautillant vers moi ! Elle est à MOI !

_¤¤ Sirius se transforme en chien et mord furieusement Blaise. Il essaie de le traîner hors de la scène mais Remus tient bon.¤¤_

Blaise (affolé) : Je suis pas une saucisse ! Je suis pas une saucisse ! Non ! Ne me mangez pas ! Je ne suis pas une saucisse ! C'est un déguisement !

Blue (paniquant) : Dobby !

Dobby (apparaissant comme par magie) : Oui ? Dobby ferait tout pour…

Blue (le coupant) : Ramène les restes de Percy !

_¤¤ Dobby fait apparaître un grand seau. Blue sort un cubitus et un tibia. Elle siffle. ¤¤_

Remus (arrêtant de vociférer "A moi !") : Quoi ? (ses yeux se fixent sur les os) Manger !

Sirius (bavant) : Ouah ouah !

_¤¤ Blue éjecte les appâts le plus loin possible. Remus et Sirius font la course. ¤¤_

Blue (respirant à nouveau) : Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ?

Rogue (très mal à l'aise) Pour Lupin, la pleine Lune était hier… Pour Black… Hum… Il se pourrait que quelqu'un ait mis _accidentellement_ une potion revigorante pour chien de chasse amorphe dans son verre de lait ce matin.

Blue (se massant les tempes) : Ce quelqu'un peut-il donner un remontant à Blaise et lui changer de déguisement car il y a comme une odeur…

Blaise (pleurant) : Je veux retourner chez ma créatrice…

_¤¤ Rogue le prend par les épaules et l'amène en coulisse.¤¤_

Blue (avec une pince à linge sur le nez) : Bon, on saute les trois prochaines répliques. Draco, c'est à toi. Harry, danse avec Neville !

_¤¤ Harry obtempère, voyant son parrain dévorer les restes de Perceval Feu Weasley. ¤¤_

Draco (à Goyle, en montrant Harry) : Quelle est cette dame qui enrichit la main de son cavalier, là-bas ?

Goyle (…) : Gneu ! (traduction : Je ne sais pas, monsieur)

_¤¤ Rogue revient avec Blaise qui arbore une tenue de facteur. Sirius grogne. ¤¤_

Draco (en mode drague) : Oh, elle apprend (cri de Harry :" Il ! Il apprend !") aux flambeaux à illuminer ! Sa beauté…

Blaise (blasé) : Ouais, tu nous fais des simagrées pour rien ! En gros, ton zizi se…  
Blue (horrifiée) : Blaise ! C'est une fic T !

Blaise (tirant la langue) : J'allais simplement dire le verbe "dresser" et les mots "à cause de Potter"!

Blue (enragée) : Saleté ! Ils vont faire la connection entre les deux… Sirius ! Attaque le facteur ! Attaque ! Tue !

_¤¤ Blaise fuit, Sirius jappant sur ses talons. ¤¤_

Draco (rouspétant) : il a cassé toute ma réplique ! Je m'en fiche, je ne continue pas !

Harry (furieux) : Tant mieux ! je suis UN garçon pas une fille ! Tu pourrais faire le petit EFFORT de changer ! En plus, t'es trop nul ! Tu tombe amoureux juste pour le physique…

Blue (sifflant Sirius) : Bon les enfants… (Sirius se couche à ses pieds en remuant la queue, avec une casquette de facteur dans la gueule) Maintenant on se calme. Harry, tu arrêtes de dénigrer la pièce ou la mise en scène sinon je ferais une adaptation de J'irai cracher sur vos tombes de Boris Vian dont tu te souviendras ! Draco, tant pis pour toi. C'est de la faute de Blaise. Il a pété tout l'effet de ton monologue. On passe à la suite ! Ron, c'est à toi !

Ron (imbu de lui-même) : Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

Blue (craquant) : J'en ai marre ! Je coupe, je tranche et lacère ! En gros, Ron pète un câble quand il se rend compte que Draco est ici, chez les Potter. James lui dit de se calmer, que tout cela n'est pas si grave car Draco a bonne réputation. Ron quitte la scène le cœur amer.

Ron (scandalisé) : Mais tu peux pas me faire ça !

Blue (attrapant son extincteur) : Si !

_¤¤ Sans sommation, elle assomme Ron et pousse son cœur dans la fosse du souffleur (nous sommes sur une scène de théâtre, ne l'oublions pas). ¤¤_

Blue (balançant son extincteur sur le corps inanimé de Ron) : Draco, à toi !

Draco (révolté) : Je ne veux pas faire de déclaration à Potter !

_¤¤ Harry applaudit Draco en attendant avec impatience que Blue Cinnamon réagisse. ¤¤_

Blue (yeux de bambi) : Tu vois la tâche sur la moquette ?

Draco (hésitant) : Oui ?

Blue (souriante) : Ben, il risque d'y avoir une deuxième si tu me joues pas ce passage : c'est mon préféré après la scène Mercutio-Roméo-Nourrice (Acte II Scène 4).

Draco (déglutissant) : Euh… Ok.

Harry (rebelle) : Malfoy ! Respecte tes opinions ! Tu dois te battre !

Blue (clin d'œil à Harry) : C'est valable pour toi aussi, chéri.

_¤¤ Les deux adonis se mettent en vitesse en place. Draco attrape la main de Harry pour l'entraîner danser.¤¤_

Draco (en mode lover) : si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser.

_¤¤ Tout le monde fait un "Ooooooooh" à l'américaine. ¤¤_

Harry (mal à l'aise) : Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes elles-mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les pèlerins paume contre paume : c'est le fervent baiser des pèlerins.

Blaise (caché dans les coulisses) : Trou du cul coincé de gryffy ! Tu fais pitié !

_¤¤ Instant de silence. ¤¤_

Blue (très calme) : Sirius ? Sirius ? Va chasser le facteur !

¤¤ Sirius se redresse, grogne et part à la poursuite de Blaise. ¤¤

Draco (reprenant vite pour détendre Blue) : Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?

Harry (rougissant) : Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière.

_¤¤ On entend un vague " Poufsouffle, va !" puis des aboiements à l'arrière du décor. ¤¤_

Draco (concentré) : Oh ! alors chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent comme les mains. Elles te prient ; exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.

Harry (qui ne veut VRAIMENT pas embrassé Draco) : Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières.

Draco (se préparant mentalement) : Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière.

_¤¤ Draco se penche, Harry recule. Mrs Weasley arrive derrière et maintient Harry pendant le baiser. ¤¤_

Harry (agonisant) : Arrrguuhhh !

Draco (mutin) : Tu peux parler, tu as une haleine de chacal.

Harry (se reprenant) : Hé !

¤¤ Toussotement de Blue. ¤¤  
Draco (stressé par l'auteur) : On reprend ! T'inquiète. (prenant une expression amoureuse) Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes.

Harry (hésitant) : Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres…. Tu as un herpès, c'est ça ?

Draco (en colère) : Non mais tu délires ?

_¤¤ Raclement d'extincteur sur la moquette tâchée de sang. ¤¤_

Draco (préparant sa vengeance) : Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! alors rendez-moi mon péché.

_¤¤ Draco plaque Harry contre le décor et l'embrasse goulument avec des mains baladeuses. Au bout de 3 minutes, Harry cessent de se débattre et, après 9 minutes, Blue les asperge de neige carbonique pour les ramener sur terre.¤¤_

Harry (Essoufflé) : Vous avez l'art des baiser.

Draco (jubilatoire) : Je sais.

Harry (furieux) : Ce n'était pas un compliment ! Je ne fais que déclamer mon texte.

Draco (l'air de rien) On dit çà, on dit çà…

_¤¤ Harry s'apprête à bondir sur le blond peroxidé, hélas pour lui, Mrs Weasley l'attrape avant. ¤¤_

Mrs Weasley (câlinant Harry) : Madame, votre mère voudrait vous dire un mot.

Harry (énervé) : Personne ne pourrait faire l'effort de mettre son texte au MASCULIN quand il parle de moi ?

Blue (regard noir) : Nan. Vous êtes lourd : j'ai bossé 40 heures cette semaine ! Vous pourriez être plus coopératif ! Je saute la fin, je vais me coucher. En gros, Draco réalise que Harry est un Potter et vice versa. Ils sont déprimés en réalisant que leur amour est aussi leur pire ennemi.

_¤¤ Ron revient des coulisses. ¤¤_

Ron (rouge) : Sirius vient de pisser sur ma porte !

Blue (de mauvaise humeur) : Bien fait !

Ron (en colère) : Et tu as tué mon grand frère.

_¤¤ Mrs Weasley intervient. ¤¤_

Mrs Weasley (poisseuse de bons sentiments) : Mon Ronny-chéri, Percy sera toujours parmi nous.

Ron (le regard larmoyant) : Tu crois ?

Mrs Wealsey (embêtée) : Je ne pense pas que cette tâche sur la moquette pourra partir un jour.

_¤¤ Ron quitte la scène scandalisé. Les autres restent et cherchent un moyen de nettoyer la trace marron-rougeâtre. ¤¤_

Blue (cherchant un peu d'énergie) : Et dire que j'en suis a 596 reviews pour d'un point de vue a l'autre... La suite sous peu avec les RaR (la semaine prochaine ou dans 2 semaines).

**Blue Cinnamon**

Desolee de repoprter les RaR, mais je suis tres serree niveau temps et vu que la prochaine mise a jour est presaue immediate... A bientot et... Vives les avis. (le bouton GO vous attend).


End file.
